supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doris Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny... Teddy: I don't want to take a bath! Josephine: Yes you are. Announcer: Gloria visits a family who needs help with their five uncontrollable kids. pees outside Josephine: Banjo, no! Banjo: You Motherf***er! Announcer: They kick and hit. hits Sue Ellen and kicks Orla Announcer: They refuse to take a bath. Will: I'm not taking a bath! Michael: Yes you are get in the tub. Announcer: They shout bad words. Banjo: F*** YOU! Teddy: NO B****! Announcer: They go to the bathroom outside in instead of the toilet. poops outside Josephine: That's gross Teddy! Announcer: Can Gloria fix this before it's too late? Submission Reel Observation Begins knocks on the door and Micheal answer it Gloria: Hi how are you. Josephine: We're doing good. Micheal: Hey kids come down and meet Gloria. All kids: Okay. Gloria: Hey guys how are you? Sue Ellen: Good. Orla: Good. Ryan: Good. Kara: Good. Simon: Good. Will: Good. Teddy: Good. Tony: Good. Banjo: Good. Gloria: You kids are so funny. Ryan: Yeah. Gloria: It isn't long before Teddy started pooping outside. poops outside Teddy: Ha ha! I'm pooping. Sue Ellen: Mom look what Teddy's doing. Josephine: That's gross Teddy! Micheal: We need to go wipe your butt and after that you are going in the Naughty Chair. wipes Teddy's butt with toilet paper Josephine: Disgusting gross! carries Teddy to the Naughty Chair Josephine: Sit here for 5 minutes and your Barney plush is in toy jail. confiscates Teddy's Barney plush by depositing it in the toy time out box Teddy: STUPID B****! Gloria: As Teddy was in the Naughty Chair, Kara decided to kick off when Josephine was telling her to do something. Josephine: Kara can you come here please? Kara: NO! Josephine: Don't talk back to me missy! Kara: I can if I want to. Josephine: You're going on the Naughty Square. Kara: No i'm not. puts Kara on the Naughty Square Josephine: Stay here for 4 minutes and your Elsa doll is in toy jail. Kara: I WANT ELSA BACK! Josephine: Too late you lost her. confiscates Kara's Elsa doll by depositing it in the toy time out box Gloria: As Kara did her time Teddy escaped. Teddy: Ha ha! Josephine:Get back here! Teddy: NO! Josephine: Now you lost your Puppy Dog Pals Bingo plush. hits Josephine Josephine: Now you lost your Super Soaker Monster. places Teddy back on the Naughty Chair and confiscates his Bingo plush and Super Soaker Monster by depositing them in the toy time out box 4 minutes later... Micheal: Kara, why mommy placed you here is because you talked back to her. You owe her an apology. Kara: Sorry mommy. Josephine: Thank you. Give me a hug and kiss. 1 minute later... Josephine: Teddy, why mommy placed on the Naughty Chair is that you pooped outside. Can I have an apology? Teddy: Sorry mommy. Josephine: Thank you. Give me a hug and kiss. Gloria: So what schools did Kara, Teddy, Will, Simon, and Banjo get kicked out in? Josephine: Well Kara recently got kicked out of preschool for back talking her teacher and making a mess with glue instead of participating in the class and Teddy, Will, Banjo, and Simon got kicked out of Elementary School for beating up other students, beating up teachers, and pooping outside during recess. Gloria: My word. What holidays we're ruined? Micheal: Halloween which was ruined because Teddy, Will, Simon, and Banjo took off their Elmo costumes and ran around naked. Gloria: Oh dear. Josephine: Thanksgiving was ruined because the quadruplet boys had a huge food fight with their cousins. Gloria: Omg. Micheal: Christmas was horrible the quadruplet boys hogged up all of the cookies, stole Kara's, Tony's, Ryan's, Orla's, Sue Ellen's, and their cousins presents, and more. Easter was also ruined because of the quadruplet boys behavior. Kara and Tony did not ruin any holidays because she is a good girl most of the time. Gloria: Oh my lord. Observation continues House Rules Gloria: "This third rule applies to you boys...pee and poo belong in the loo." Naughty Chair Gloria: Micheal was about to give Teddy, Banjo, Will, and Simon a bath but they refused. Micheal: Bath time. Teddy: NO! Will: I'm not taking a bath! Micheal: Yes you are get in the tub. Simon: NO WAY! Banjo: Baths are for babies! Micheal: Baths are not for babies. Teddy: We are still not! Micheal: You will go to the Naughty Chair if you four keep it up. Now get in the tub. and Simon get in the tub Gloria: Teddy and Simon got in the tub but Will and Banjo escaped. Josephine: Will and Banjo it is bath time. Will and Banjo: F*** YOU SUCKER! Josephine: That's it! Naughty Chair for you both. sits Will and Banjo on their own Naughty Chairs Josephine: You two sit here for 5 minutes and your Buzz Lightyear and Thomas the Tank Engine are in toy jail. confiscates Will's Buzz Lightyear and Banjo's Thomas the Tank Engine by depositing them in the toy time-out box 5 minutes later... Josephine: Why I placed you here was when you refused to take a bath. Can I have an apology? Will and Banjo: Sorry. Josephine: Thank you her sons and Banjo goes in the bathroom and jumps in the tub Garage Sale Weekend Gloria: Today we decided to do a garage sale. Ellen is her room sorting all her dolls Sue Ellen: Okay which dolls should I sell. Maybe my Princess Bride Barbie. Ellen deposits her Princess Bride Barbie in the garage sale box walks in her room Orla: Sue Ellen, do you need some help? Sue Ellen: Sure! Orla: Okay, let's focus on the dolls you want to keep and sell. Sue Ellen: Sounds good. I might give away all my Bratz dolls since I don't like Bratz anymore which i'm into Lalaloopsy dolls now. the garage sale box we see tons of dolls including Bratz, some of Monster High, Barbie, Strawberry Shortcake, and My Little Pony toys Sue Ellen: Okay my dolls are all sorted let's go sort all your dolls Orla, let me go to the garage sale table to put my dolls on it first, and I'll be right there. Orla: Okay. Gloria: Sue Ellen and Orla are working together to sort their dolls. Ellen and Orla are now sorting Orla's dolls Orla: Sue Ellen, do you want this Lalaloopsy doll i'm not into Lalaloopsy anymore. Sue Ellen: Sure! gives her the Lalaloopsy doll Sue Ellen: I don't have this one yet! What's her name? Orla: Suzette La Sweet. Sue Ellen: Awesome I'll go put her with the others. 5 minutes later... Orla: Time to put my dolls on the garage sale table. Ryan: Hi Orla! Orla: Hi Ryan! Did you get your stuff sorted? Ryan: Yes I did! All the toys I don't play with anymore. In the boys' room... Teddy: I want to keep all of my toys! Josephine: You can't keep all of them. That'll take up all the space. Banjo: Yeah we can! Simon: Yeah let's us! Will: Let us keep them all! Josephine: No. What about those baby books and toys you've outgrown? Tony: We love baby books! Josephine: Boys you are too old for baby books. boys put the toys and books they've outgrown in the cardboard box Meanwhile in Kara's room... Kara: Dad can I keep all my dolls? Micheal: No Kara you can't keep all of them but you can keep some. Kara: Okay dad. deposits all the dolls she does not want anymore in a cardboard box Micheal: Nice work now go put the dolls outside. Kara: Sure. goes outside and sits the dolls on the table beside Sue Ellen's dolls Sue Ellen: Nice work Kara! boys come out with their books and toys they've outgrown and sat them on the table and Josephine come out with their stuff and sit them on the table Jo: The garage sale will be a hit. Josephine: Okay let's get pricing. Kara: How much for the Barbie dolls? Josephine: A dollar each. Kara: Okay. grabs all the Barbie dolls and puts a one dollar sticker on each one Josephine: Good job Kara! Okay Sue Ellen, Lalaloopsy dolls will be three dollars each. Sue Ellen: Okay mom I'll get to that right now. Ellen gathers all the Lalaloopsy dolls and puts a three dollar sticker on each one Josephine: Great job Sue Ellen! Orla, I have a hard one for you. You have to label the Monster High dolls one dollar and the My Little Pony brushables fifty cents each. Orla: All righty! first picks up the Monster High dolls and puts a one dollar sticker on each one and then she picks up the My Little Pony brushables and labels them with a fifty cent sticker Josephine: Good work Orla! Gloria: After the pricing was finished all the toys had their own box. the kids' toys are each in their own box Sue Ellen: I sure hope the My Little Pony brushables sell quickly. Micheal: I'm sure they will Sue Ellen. You never know. then puts up some garage sale signs on each street Gloria: It was time for the garage sale to begin. see lots of people walking around the sale blonde little girl picks up a Pinkie Pie brushable, Applejack brushable, and a Fluttershy brushable The blonde girl's mom: Would you like those? The blonde little girl: Yeah they're fifty cents. The blonde girl's mom: Okay let's pay for them. they payed a dollar fifty Sue Ellen: Have a nice day! The blonde girl's mom: You too! blonde little girl and her mom leave see a brunette little girl looking admiring to the Lalaloopsy dolls Orla: You sure like those dolls don't you. The brunette little girl: Yes! Orla: That's awesome! I don't play with those anymore. brunette little girl picks a Lalaloopsy doll named Toffee Cocoa Cuddles The brunette little girl: This one is pretty and I don't have her. Orla: Okay that will be three dollars. brunette little girl hands Orla three dollars Orla: Thank you have a nice day and enjoy your new doll. The brunette little girl: You too! Mom look what I got with my own money! The brunette girl's mom: That's awesome! Let's go home and introduce her to your other Lalaloopsy dolls. brunette little girl and her mom leave Teddy: Let's crash the garage sale! Micheal: No let's not! 8 minutes later... Orla: Yes! I made twenty four dollars already! Josephine: You did? Orla: Yes I sold Toffee Cocoa Cuddles and I also sold Jewel Sparkles, Sweetie Candy Ribbon, Dot Starlight, Mango Tiki Wiki, and Peanut Big Top. Josephine: That's great! Sue Ellen: I sold nine of my barbie dolls and seven My Little Pony brushables and made twelve dollars and fifty cents. Josephine: That's awesome! Onward Jo: After the garage sale the boys except Ryan who is well behaved and Simon all played up. Teddy: his Nerf basketball at Josephine Josephine: Teddy! Stop throwing things at me! Teddy: Ha ha! Josephine: Naughty Chair for you! And your Nerf basketball is in toy jail. sits Teddy on the Naughty Chair and confiscates his Nerf basketball by depositing it in the toy timeout box and Will go in Sue Ellen's room and knock over all her Lalaloopsy dolls one by one Sue Ellen: Mom the boys are in my room!! Josephine: BOYS! Get out of her room and now you lost your Elmo and Barney plush! Banjo and Will: song Kiss my butt kiss my butt! Josephine: them and puts them on the Naughty Chair Sit your butts here for 5 minutes and your Elmo and Barney are in toy jail. 5 minutes later... Josephine: Teddy, you placed on the Naughty Chair because you threw your basketball at me and Will and Banjo you we're placed here because you messed up Sue Ellen's room and sung kiss my butt at me. Can I have an apology? Teddy, Banjo, and Will: Sorry! Josephine: Thank you. *hugs the boys* Jo: After the Banjo and Will apologized Kara was attacking her older sisters. hits Sue Ellen and kicks Orla Sue Ellen: Kara stop it! Orla: Don't kick me! then attacks Sue Ellen and Orla Micheal: KARA MADISON DORIS! Naughty Square NOW! Kara: No! Micheal: Kara to the Naughty Square Kara: LET GO! Micheal: Kara on the Naughty Square Your Rapunzel, Aroura, and Ariel dolls are in toy jail now. confiscates Kara's Rapunzel, Aroura, and Ariel dolls TBC Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts